


SGA 10 Years Fest Submission!

by SGAFan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1958439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SGAFan/pseuds/SGAFan





	SGA 10 Years Fest Submission!

So, I wanted to do SO much for this celebration but work has so exploded on me that often I really don't have a lot of brainpower for other stuff these days (or time).

However, I did manage to get this project done. This was something I REALLY wanted to do for this Celebration.

As many of you may already know, I made a vid called Legacy WAAAY back in 2009, a few months after SGA went off the air. It was the first time I remixed music to make my own soundtrack and it was my celebration of 5 years of SGA. This vid is 15 minutes long and has over 200 clips spanning all five seasons.

However, at that time I did not have all of the episodes in HD, some of the HD files were... questionable and a lot of them had "SciFi HD" or "Sky HD" all over them from the TV.

For the celebration of 10 years of SGA, I went back and re-cut each clip in full BluRay HD. I did not change the vid, though in a few places I was tempted as I've learned even more about vidding since then, but I wanted to keep it as it was and honor the original. I also rendered the vid in full 1080 HD (boy was that a dogfight with Movie Maker! If you follow me on Twitter you saw some of that...) But the end result is a full 1080 BluRay vid. All clips are in BluRay HD (except 4 clips from SG1 Lost City which was not filmed in HD). It took me about 3 weeks of cutting, cussing and wrestling Movie Maker to make it work the way I wanted but I think the end result is just gorgeous. Its how I always wanted this vid to be, and its how it should be. I remember the buzz in the industry when SGA started, because it was one of the first shows to be filmed entirely in HD.

So, I'll stop rambling. Here is Legacy, remastered in 1080 BluRay HD.

For those of you that have seen it before, I hope you enjoy it still. For anyone that hasn't seen it, I hope you enjoy it. :)

My good friend, the lovely [](http://indielynne.livejournal.com/profile)[**indielynne**](http://indielynne.livejournal.com/) allowed me to host this vid on her V+ site, as its too big for my free Vimeo site. Thanks so much hon! *HUGS*

[Legacy - Anniversary Edition By SGAFan](http://vimeo.com/100663112) from [Lynne Carter](http://vimeo.com/indielynne) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
